1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to additive dispensing and, specifically, to dispensing of additives in a sealed container.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bottled containers are widely used to package and transport liquids, including beverages. In certain situations, it may be desirable to mix an additive to a base liquid. For example, a desired type of flavoring may be added to a base beverage, such as water. Various known methods for dispensing additives to liquid containers involve complex and customized mixing processes or bottle designs.